


Just to get a rise

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Biting, ColdAtom Week 2017, Dry Sex, Episode AU: s01e04 White Knights, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: After Leonard's lovely evening encounter with their target, Ray is a little more than upset at how easily he's talking about it.Written for Coldatom week 2017 day 2: Jealousy/Protectiveness





	Just to get a rise

**Author's Note:**

> HC that Ray is _so_ the jealous/possessive type.
> 
> Hey look, my first Coldatom fic! I wasn't going to participate-- my original plan was to write this long drawn-out plot piece involving an AU with them. Thaaat was three weeks ago... Whoops. I may come back to it one day. Who knows. Anyway, like I said during another ship's week, I hope I did the coldatom fandom well <3

“Did you really have to get that close?” Ray huffed, throwing off his suit jacket and shucking it onto his desk chair. Leonard was sitting on Ray’s bed, removing his dress shirt. He let out a low laugh as he threw his shirt at Ray.

 

“Am I sensing a hint of _jealousy,_ Raymond?” He smirked, setting back on his hands and not even bothering to throw on another shirt. Ray gave a frustrated sigh.

 

“Yes. You are. You didn’t have to get that close to get what we needed… The kiss was overkill.” He changed from his dress clothes into his pj's and walked over to his boyfriend.

 

“I was just doing my job, darling. We got the intel, and everyone is safe. No harm, no foul.” Leonard kept his cool, looking past Ray’s very obvious behavior-- he was enjoying the hell out of it. “‘Sides, I think you enjoyed watching me kiss her.”

 

“No! I didn’t!” He clenched his fists, feeling his face flush. He looked straight at Leonard who was acting way too casual about this. “... You’re doing this on purpose.”

 

“I wouldn’t dare.” He acted surprised. He then leaned up to tug Ray’s arm down to guide the rest of his body with it. Ray’s face was close to Len’s, so close in fact, that he could see the remnants of her lipstick smudged slightly on his lips. This made Ray angry. _Really_ angry. He took a deep breath before grabbing Len by the hips and tugging him completely onto the bed so that he was below him.

 

“Well, Ray--”

 

“Shut up.” Ray growled, diving down to hard and possessively kiss Len. He smirked into their kiss, getting an absolute kick out of his boyfriend’s behavior. Ray’s hands gripped his partner’s hips harshly before sticking his tongue between Len’s lips. As his boyfriend’s tongue hit his own, Len groaned.

 

He _loved_ it when Ray was possessive of him. He adored it when Ray broke that cute, innocent behavior to claim what he knew was his. He got angry. He got irrational. It turned him on to no end.

 

Ray’s head had pulled back, leaving Len’s lips red and wet. _Void_ of that stupid lipstick. Ray smirked, tilting his partner’s head up with the tips of his fingers before diving his head down to start sucking marks into the skin of his neck. He took no extra time, biting and sucking as many marks as he could before pulling back to admire his work. He smiled as he saw that Len’s face was flushed a light pink.

 

“Tell me something, Lenny. Would you let her do this? You think _she’d_ do this for you?” He had a dark tone to his voice, a tone he knew made Len weak.

 

“N-No.” Len groaned, looking up at Ray. He laughed at his boyfriend's response, his grip on his hips lightening as he looked down to see the effect he had on him. He thought for a moment that he was going to touch him, give him what he needed. But…

 

“Well, Lenny,” He smiled, pulling back completely on to his knees. Len shifted uncomfortably at the loss of warmth. “I think you owe me something.”

 

“And what would that be?” He smirked back. Ray’s smile lessened to a deadpanned look, complete with a raised eyebrow. He crossed his arms.

 

“An apology?”

 

“W-Why would I do that?”

 

“Because, if you don’t, I’m going to kick you out without giving you what you really need.” He face turned back up into a smirk as he motioned to Len’s obvious erection sitting underneath his dress pants. Len squinted. He hated admitting defeat, especially to Raymond of all people. But… He was awfully hard, and it was much more fun getting off with Ray than without him.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry, Ray.” He groaned quietly, his arms sliding up Ray’s legs softly.

 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

 

“Ugh, dammit, Raymond. I’m sorry, alright? Now please, touch me.” He caved, needing Ray’s jealousy fueled touch on him yesterday. Ray laughed, soft and innocent, at his apology and plea. He ran one of his hands over his clothed erection, laughing once again at Len’s soft sigh of relief of a response.

 

Ray used his fingers to sweep across the front of Len’s pants, making him moan low in his throat. He wasn’t being his normal, ‘hey is this alright? does this feel good?’ self. He was taking what he wanted and making Len feel good.

 

“I’m the only one who gets to touch you like this.”

 

“Fuck-- Raymond,” Len moaned, throwing his head back and baring his throat to his partner. Ray took this opportunity to lean in and lick all the marks that had been previously made, flattening his tongue and covering as much skin as he could. “I’m _close,_ ”

 

“Make me a promise, Lenny.” Ray growled against his neck, taking another bite. He continued to stroke quickly and harshly. He had Len wrapped around his finger, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

 

“Yes-- Yes, anything.” Leonard was right on the edge, carefully balanced and waiting on his partner’s next words.

 

“No one else gets to kiss you. No one else gets to do this to you. No one gets to _love_ you like I do.” Ray then took his hand and pressed it flat against Len’s erection and rubbed it fully.

 

“Ray-mond!” Len bit his lip and his face scrunched up at his boyfriend's words. He was coming in his slacks, something he hadn’t done in ages--but he enjoyed the hell out of it. Ray smiled as Len shook and shuddered from his intense orgasm, something that _he_ gave him. When Leonard was done shaking, he relaxed against the bed, taking in deep breaths. Ray crawled over him and leaned down to kiss him again.

 

“Promise?” He whispered against his lips.

 

“I promise, I promise, darling.” He panted, bringing his hands up to frame Ray’s face as they kissed lazily. Ray pulled back an inch and smiled against his partner's lips.

 

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
